Surprise! 2
by rsh13
Summary: Here's the sequel! I finally got it on here! This one has stronger language in the later chapters. You might want to read the first one first. But anyway I hope you read it and enjoy. Please review.
1. Confessions

A/N A/N

_Here's the sequel like I said I'd type. I really enjoyed reading the reviews on my last story. Also here's one thing you should know. That this chapter takes place a week after the last story and everything was taken care of. Including the rest of school for that year. There's one last and final thing I need to say. Enjoy!!_

"I feel so bad. It's all my fault. I wasn't being careful when I should've been more of." Eleanor sobbed. "Ellie, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't take all the blame. In fact you shouldn't take any of the blame. That must've been meant to be." Jeanette said, "What's done is done. There's nothing you can do to change fate." "I just feel so bad. So guilty." Eleanor said. Jeanette felt a little awkward. "Eleanor, I'll be back in a few moments." Jeanette said as she got up and walked out of the room. "What's wrong with her?" Brittany asked as she walked in. Eleanor shrugged. "How've you been feeling?" Brittany asked. "Horrible. Guilty." Eleanor replied. "I feel like I should be held responsible." Brittany said. "How come?" Eleanor asked. "You tripped on my lipstick tube." Brittany answered. "I wasn't sure what I really tripped on." Eleanor said. "But I feel it's my fault. You shouldn't blame yourself. You're gonna hate me until one of our deaths, aren't you? I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did." Brittany said. "No Brit you're my sister and I wouldn't do anything like that. So don't worry." Eleanor replied. "Good." Brittany said.

A/N I guess you could call it a cliffhanger if you really wanted to that is. I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer this time. My computer puts the words a little different. Just to let you know, it's Microsoft Word that rearranges them. So, there's my point. Alright, I really do hope you liked it. Again, I will try to make the chapters longer. I'll try to update soon. 


	2. Simon And Jeanette's Conversation

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!!**_

There was a knock on the door. Brittany walked down the stairs. She opened the door. "What do want this time Simon?" Brittany asked in an annoyed tone. She was getting tired of Simon coming over so much. "Is Jeanette home?" He asked. "Yeah, but she's throwing up for the like hmm, is it fourth or fifth time today? I'm not sure 'cause I lost track. I'm gonna figure out what you did to her. AND YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR WHATEVER YOU DID TO HER. I really don't wanna say this but you are her boyfriend and I suppose I have to be considerate she's here. If you wanna see her, come in then." Brittany said, "She's upstairs if you wanna go find her. She's in the bathroom." "Brittany I can try to assure you I didn't do anything to her abusive. So just calm down." Simon said. "Go on and see her. BUT ONE MORE TIME IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HURT HER YOU WILL REGRET IT! AND I MEAN IT!" Brittany said. Simon went on upstairs as Brittany instructed him to. "Jeanette, sweetie you alright? Brittany told me that you were vomiting all day." Simon said as he walked into the bathroom. "I think. For once I'm not entirely sure." Jeanette replied. "Maybe you should go see a doctor." Simon said. "Simon, honey it's probably just nothing." Jeanette said. "I'm worried about you Jeanette." Simon said. "You're so sweet." Jeanette said as she walked over to the sick then cleaned herself up. "You are too." Simon replied. "If you insist I should, I will go to the doctor's office. Alright?" Jeanette asked. "That's good. I don't want anything to happen to you. You know?" Simon asked. "Yeah I know Simon. You're my little Simie." Jeanette said. "And you're my little Jeanie." Simon said. "Simon, you know I hate being called that?" Jeanette asked. "Alright I'll stop Jeanette." Simon said. "I'll go call the doctor right now, alright?" Jeanette asked. "Wait, Jeanette, before you do that, let me ask you something." Simon said. "What?" Jeannette asked. "When was the last you know, I'm not really comfortable saying that word." Simon said. "What? Had a period? Well I'll answer that for you. I haven't had my last one. And no, I really don't think I'm pregnant." Jeanette explained. "Well maybe you should you know check." Simon said. "Alright, I will." Jeanette said as she opened the bathroom mirror door. "Why are you looking in there?" Simon asked. "Brittany always has to keep a bunch of them. She's always paranoid and thinks she is." Jeanette explained.

A/N

_Alright kinda short chapter. As always, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. It should make you curious. I hope you like this sequel so far. I'll try to update soon. _


	3. Test Answer

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter three. This happens after Jeanette did the test and is ten minutes after that. Enjoy!!**_

**Simon and Jeanette looked down at the small stick. It said positive. **_**Maybe this is all just a dream. That's it. It's just a nightmare. I'll just wake up. And everything will be just fine. **_**Jeanette thought. She pinched herself to check. She felt the pinch. **_**This can't be happening. It just can't. Uh-oh what if… No I can't think negatively. Gotta stay positive. **_**Jeanette thought. That reminded her of the test. Positive. "Jeanette, I just want you to know, I'm not gonna leave you. If you really are, you know." Simon said. "I better go call the doctor to you know. I really don't wanna say it." Jeanette said. **_**Now look what you did Simon. You went ahead and get the only girl you've ever truly had feelings for pregnant. Now to take a real look at reality. **_**Simon thought, **_**I can't believe stupid reality. Now, Simon you're gonna have to take some more responsibility. **_**Simon smacked his forehead. ****Jeanette dialed the doctor office's phone number. "Jeanette, who you calling?" Eleanor asked as she came into the hallway. "Nothing you should worry about Ellie. Don't mind me Ellie." Jeanette replied, "If you don't mind, can I kinda make this phone call private?" Eleanor nodded and walked back into the Chipettes' room.**

A/N

**Sorry for yet another short chapter. I hope you like it. I will try to update soon.**


	4. NightTime Confessions

A/N A/N

Here's chapter four! It's the night before the appointment at the Sevilles' house. Enjoy!!

Simon shot straight up. "Good it was just a dream." Simon said quietly enough for no one to hear. Or so he thought… "What's wrong?" Alvin asked. "Oh, it was just nothing." Simon replied. "You screamed. There's somethin' wrong there. And also you woke me up from a wonderful dream. I was a major rock star. I had even more fans than ever. Just a little 'cause almost the whole world loves me. But anyway, Brittany was a famous fashion designer. And you wanna hear one of the best parts? Brittany and me were married." Alvin explained his dream. "Well, I'm sorry." Simon said. "What's on your mind anyway?" Alvin asked. "Something personal." Simon replied. "What did you knock up Jeanette?" Alvin asked between laughs. "About that…" Simon said. "Whoa, Dave's gonna be so upset with you." Alvin said. "Alvin, we don't if she's pregnant or not. We're gonna see later on in the afternoon. And Alvin you can't tell a soul about this. Alright? Not Dave, or Theodore, or even Brittany. She already threatened to kill me if I did anything to Jeanette. Do not, I repeat do not tell anyone. Alright?" Simon asked. "But you have to tell me if I am gonna be an uncle or not. Okay? And I promise I won't tell anyone. Until you start telling people. Okay?" Alvin asked. "Deal. But no one important. Meaning teachers. If they know what I did, I'll have a horrible rep. Okay? Is it a deal then." Simon said. "Deal." Alvin said.

**A/N  
**_**I hope you liked it so far. I'll try to update soon.**_


	5. Doctor's Appointment

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter five! This is at the doctor's office at first. It tells of the results so don't worry if you're super-curious. You'll learn Enjoy!!**_

"**Okay Jeanette, this may be a little cold but this is what will give us the results." Dr. Fielder said. "I know Dr. Fielder." Jeanette said. A little while passed. "Well as it seems here, you're results seem to confirm that you are six weeks pregnant." Dr. Fielder said. "Are you sure Dr. Fielder?" Simon asked. "Yes Jeanette is absolutely six weeks pregnant. If you'd like me to I can set you up for an abortion with a guardian's permission. Or I can set you with an adoption agency. Whatever you'd like to do is up to you." Dr. Fielder said. "Thank you Dr. Fielder." Jeanette said as she and Simon walked**__**out of the office.**

**1:15pm fifteen minutes later**

**Simon walked into the room he and his brothers had shared. "What's goin' on Simon?" Alvin asked as soon as he saw Simon. "Theodore, if you don't mind." Simon said. "Sure." Theodore said before he walked out the door. "Simon, what'd the doctor say?" Alvin asked. Simon looked at his younger brother. He really didn't want to tell him but that would be disrespectful. "Well Alvin, Jeanette's pregnant." Simon said. "**_**Wow!**_**" Alvin said. "I know Alvin, I really do know." Simon said. "So watcha gonna do?" Alvin asked. "Well, I understand that Jeanette couldn't live herself if she did anything to her own child. So I suppose I'm gonna be a husband and a father." Simon said. "Whoa, that's a whole lot of responsibility." Alvin said. "Alvin don't you think I know that?" Simon asked. "I know you know that." Alvin said. "For once I don't have everything organized. It feels really, really great." Simon said. "My always organized brother thinks it feels great not to be organized. Welcome to normal life." Alvin said. "Things aren't normal Alvin." Simon said. "But you do enjoy being unorganized, right?" Alvin asked. "Yes it's a wonderful feeling. In fact, I think it might actually be an enjoyable experience to be a father." Simon said. "I wonder what it'll be like to be an uncle." Alvin said. "I wonder what it'll be like to be a father." Simon said. Then there was a knock on the door. Dave walked in. "Come on in." Alvin said sarcastically. "There's something wrong, you two aren't fighting. I just wanted to know what's going on. What happened?" Dave asked. "Well, Dave everything's not alright. Jeanette's pregnant. And well, I'm the father." Simon said. "Simon, do you know the responsibility you're going to have?" Dave asked. "Yeah, I do know Dave. I really do." Simon said. "And Alvin did you know about this?" Dave asked. Alvin looked at Simon. Simon nodded. "Yeah." Alvin said. "Well who all knows?" Dave asked. "Well, there's Jeanette, and there's me, and there's the doctor, and there's Alvin, and then there's you." Simon explained. "Simon, for once you're not the responsible one." Dave said. "But Dave I'm gonna take responsibility. So there's no need to worry." Simon said. "Alright then I will believe you, but I'm very disappointed you." Dave said. "I know Dave, I know." Simon said. "How many weeks is she?" Dave asked. "Six." Simon replied. "And what do you expect to do?" Dave asked. "K-k-keep it." Simon answered.**

A/N

_**There's chapter five for you. I hope your questions were answered. And also I hoped you enjoyed it. So there's chapter. I'll try to update soon.**_


	6. Telling Miss Miller

A/N A/N Here's chapter six. Enjoy!!

"Miss Miller, I really need to tell you something." Jeanette said after finding her guardian. "What dear?" Miss Miller asked.

"Really?" Miss Miller asked. Jeanette nodded then tears streamed down her face. "Who's the father?" Miss Miller asked. "Simon. And I know you're disappointed in me. I've learned my lesson also. So you don't have to explain everything to me. I know you've gone through this already with Eleanor. And Simon and I have decided on our decision. We're going to be parents and raise the child. I know you were alright with Eleanor and Theodore's decision. So I hope you feel the same way with Simon and me." Jeanette explained. "Jeanette, I am disappointed in you, but, I know you're kind-hearted so I'm alright with your decision. We'll find a way." Miss Miller said. "Thank you Miss Miller. I am truly grateful. But can you do me a favor, and let me tell Brittany? So hopefully I can calm her down before she does anything drastic." Jeanette said. "Sure dear." Miss Miller said. "Again, thank you and I am truly grateful." Jeanette said. "How far along are you?" Miss Miller asked, "Six weeks." Jeanette said. "Alright there's a long while until the child is born." Miss Miller said. "About thirty-four weeks. I don't know how I could go without you Miss Miller." Jeanette said.

**A/N**

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon.**_


	7. Telling Brittany

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!!**_

"What, after I told that dork not to do anything to you. He got you pregnant." Brittany yelled. "Brittany, two things. One, Simon's not a dork. And two, I was most likely you know before you practically told him to stay away from me. So there's nothing you can do." Jeanette said. "WELL, I DID TELL THAT LITTLE BASTARD IF HE DID ANYTHINNG TO YOU HE'D REGRET IT!!" Brittany yelled. "Brittany, Simon's not a bastard either. He's my boyfriend." Jeanette said. "TO ME HE'S STILL A BASTARD. HE MESSED UP YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! HE GOT YOU PREGNANT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Brittany said. "Brittany, you're acting like you were my mother. And I still don't think Simon is what you called him. He's a great guy. And I really don't think you should murder him." Jeanette said. "Fine I won't hurt the asshole. But if he does anything else to you he will regret it." Brittany said. "Brit, he's not an asshole. He's my boyfriend." Jeanette said. "Fine, fine, fine. So what's your plan?" Brittany asked. "Simon and I have decided to keep the child." Jeanette said. "What? Now he really ruined your life." Brittany said. "Brittany, please calm down." Jeanette said. "FINE!" Brittany yelled.

**A/N**

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	8. Eleanor Finding Out

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!!**_

"**Jeanette, what's going on?" Eleanor asked after she found Jeanette. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Jeanette said. She knew she was lying but she didn't want Eleanor to feel even more upset because of what happened to her. "Jeanette, I know you're lying." Eleanor said, "What's really going on?" "Ellie, I don't wanna worry you." Jeanette said. "Jeanette tell me what's really going on now." Eleanor said. "You'd really be depressed after these tragic events we've had lately." Jeanette said. "Y-y-you're pregnant?" Eleanor asked. "Oh, excuse me." Jeanette said after thinking of a plan. Eleanor grabbed the back of Jeanette's shirt. "Not until me the truth." Eleanor said. "Ellie, I really have to go." Jeanette replied. "What, by throwing up?" Eleanor asked. "Please let go." Jeanette said. "Not until you answer my question." Eleanor said. "Fine, I'm pregnant." Jeanette said, "I didn't want you to relive those tragic events." "Alright, go on." Eleanor replied. Jeanette ran into the bathroom and vomited**_** Of, I really shouldn't have told Ellie. Now she's gonna be moping around more than she has lately. Simon really needed to be less romantic. **_**Jeanette thought. Jeanette stood up and cleaned herself up. "Jeanette sweetie, are you in here?" A male's voice said. "Simon?" Jeanette asked. "I'm right here. You in the bathroom?" Simon asked. "Yeah." Jeanette replied, "What's the matter?" "Well, I just wanna tell you. I told Alvin and Dave. I mean Alvin asked why I woke up in the middle of the night. He asked me if I knocked you up. I told him we weren't sure yet and that we were gonna find out tomorrow which is now today. And he asked if I would tell him the results. I agreed. And I told Alvin earlier. Then Dave thought there was something because Alvin and I weren't fighting. (Jeanette laughed about this.) He asked if everything was alright and then I told him the truth." Simon explained. "I love you Simon." Jeanette said. "I love you too, Jeanette." Simon said. "Simon, why'd you have to be so damn romantic?" Jeanette asked. "What do you mean by that?" Simon asked. "You know, you're romantic. And besides, I think Eleanor's a little upset about me being pregnant. When she had that little tragedy of hers." Jeanette said. "And you're saying that it's my fault that we're gonna be parents?" Simon asked. "I didn't mean it that way." Jeanette said. "I know." Simon said. "Good you better." Jeanette said playfully. **

**A/N**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	9. 2:00am

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!!**_

**Jeanette was again vomiting. She felt a migraine beginning. It was about 2:00am. She wasn't quite sure how much more of this she could handle. She heard footsteps. **_**Who's up now? **_**Jeanette thought. Brittany walked in. "Jeanette, you alright?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, of course." Jeanette replied as she got and cleaned up. "I think there's a little problem." Brittany whispered. "And by little you me major?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah." Brittany replied. "What is it? Is it Eleanor?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah." Brittany answered. "I really shouldn't have told her. But you know Ellie, she's gonna find out one way or another." Jeanette said. "I know." Brittany replied. "I should've let Miss Miller handle it." Jeanette said. "We better get back before Miss Miller gets upset." Brittany said. "We better." Jeanette said.**

**A/N**

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	10. Desicions, desicions, DESICIONS!

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!!**_

Simon, Jeanette, Miss Miller, and Dave had to discuss arrangements. "So what do you expect to do?" Dave asked. "I've already told you Dave, we're gonna keep it." Simon said. "But what are you going to do about school?" Miss Miller asked. "Miss Miller a lot of the kids are teen parents, they bring the infants in class with them." Jeanette said. "Alright then. You know I don't mind if you and Simon live in the guest room and everything but what are you two gonna do after you start your jobs?" Miss Miller asked. "Once we have enough money we'll probably buy a home." Simon answered. "Do you really want the child to have unmarried parents?" Dave asked. "I suppose not." Simon answered. "So then you'll get married." Miss Miller decided.

A/N

_Kinda cliffhangery. Short chapter I know. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon. _


	11. Jeanette Telling Brittany

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter eleven! Enjoy!!**_

Jeanette stared at the wall before her. Brittany shook her older sister. "Jeanette, what's wrong? C'mon just answer me. Jeanette. What's wrong?" Brittany asked. Jeanette immediately broke out of her trance. "Oh just what Miss Miller said." Jeanette answered. "What'd she say?" Brittany asked. "Just th-th-that Simon and I must get m-m-married. I'm really not ready to be a wife. Let alone a mother. What if I'm f-f-forced to become a h-h-housewife?" Jeanette asked. "Jeanette you'll be fine and that really won't happen. Usually that doesn't happen. And usually it's the guy who stays home. But that mguy is usually lazy." Brittany said. "But Simon's not lazy." Jeanette said. "But just listen to me. I am your sister, am I not?" Brittany asked. "You are my sister Brit. And always there for us when we need you." Jeanette said. "I know." Brittany said. "I really don't know what life would be like without you, Simon, Ellie, Miss Miller and everyone else." Jeanette said. "I don't know what you would do without me either." Brittany said. There was a knock on their bedroom door. "What Miss Miller?" Brittany yelled. "It's not Miss Miller." A male voice said. "Then who is it?" Brittany asked. "It's Simon." Jeanette said, got up, walked over, and opened the door. "Come on in Sweetie." Jeanette said to her fiancée. He walked in. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO MY SISTER?" Brittany yelled. Jeanette shot her a nasty look. "What's up?" Jeanette asked. "Worry and fear." Simon replied. "I know what you mean." Jeanette said. "Next is m-m-marriage. Then p-p-parenthood." Simon said. "Yeah." Jeanette said. "Speaking of p-p-parenthood, what will we name the child?" Simon asked. "Simon, that's thirty-four weeks away." Jeanette said. "Got any ideas anyway?" Simon asked. "Yeah, I do." Jeanette said. "Like what?" Simon asked. "Something older fashioned." Jeanette said. "Do you have a real name in mind?" Simon asked. Jeanette nodded. "Mercy for a girl and Peter for a boy." Jeanette said. "Good names." Simon said. "Thanks." Jeanette said. "Now we won't have to worry about names." Simon said.

A/N

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Is it a boy or a girl? You'll just have to wait to find out. I hope you liked this story so far.**_


	12. Pure Sweetness

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter twelve! Enjoy!!**_

**Jeanette was once more vomiting. **_**Simon really needs to be less romantic. **_**Jeanette thought. She got up and cleaned her up. It was it was 5:00pm. She went downstairs.**

A week later

"**Hello Jeanette sweetie." Simon said as he walked in. Jeanette looked away from the book she was reading up to Simon. "Hey handsome." She said. "How've you been?" He asked. "Sick, pregnant." Jeanette replied. "Anything else?" Simon asked. "Nope." Jeanette said. "You'll be done with the vomiting soon." Simon said. "I know." Jeanette said. "Just wanted to remind you." Simon said. "Alright then." Jeanette said. "I love you Jeanette." Simon said. "I love you too Simon." Jeanette said." They leaned inward and kissed. **

**A/N**

_**I know short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And also please review. **_


	13. Telling Brittany A Hope

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy!!**_

Yet another week later at the Millers' house in the girls room

"**Jeanette, did you gain some weight?" Brittany asked. "Yes Brittany, I have. It's part of being pregnant." Jeanette answered. "I know women gain weight, but I didn't know this early." Brittany said. "Well you know now." Jeanette said. "Yeah, I do." Brittany replied. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Jeanette asked. "I don't know." Brittany said. "I secretly want a girl. I haven't told Simon that though." Jeanette said. "You're usually not picky." Brittany said. "I know." Jeanette said. "But you do have a point." Brittany said. "That's just like you." Jeanette said. Then they heard a **_**thump!**_** that sounded ever so familiar.**

**  
A/N**

_**Again I know it's a short chapter but it's a cliffhanger. Please review.**_


	14. Eleanor What's Happening To You?

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter fourteen! Enjoy!!**_

**Brittany and Jeanette ran down the stairs. They passed Eleanor going up when they were going down. "Eleanor what the hell are you doing?" Brittany asked. "Nothing Brittany. Nothing at all." Eleanor replied. "Are you trying to commit suicide?" Brittany asked. "Of coarse not." Eleanor said. Eleanor started back up the stairs. Brittany grabbed her. "Let go!" Eleanor said,. Brittany started going down the stairs again. But this time dragging Eleanor with her. "Let go!" Eleanor said once more. "Jeanette, go get Miss Miller." Brittany ordered. Jeanette headed upstairs to do as told. "What are you planning on doing?" Eleanor asked. "Oh nothing." Brittany said as if she weren't going to do anything. "Tell me now!" Eleanor said. "Why do you think I'm up to mischief?" Brittany asked. "Because you are." Eleanor said. Then Miss Miller came downstairs with Jeanette not too far behind. "What do you need Brittany?" Miss Miller asked. "Well, I just thought you should know that Eleanor here is trying to commit suicide! That's all." Brittany said. "Is this true Eleanor?" Miss Miller asked. Eleanor nodded. "Well you know you'll have to go into rehab, right?" Miss Miller asked. Eleanor nodded again.**

**A/N**

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I did explain some things. Please review. **


	15. Gender

A/N A/N

Here's chapter fifteen! This chapter tells something you've probably been wondering! Enjoy!!

A month and a half later

Dr. Fielder spread some medical goop on Jeanette's stomach. Then she put the ultrasound handle (or whatever it's called) on Jeanette's stomach. "This is the head (points to it) and the feet (points to them) and here's the hands. (points to them) Do you want to want to know the gender Jeanette?" Dr. Fielder asked. "Sure, why not?" Jeanette replied. "Well, you and Simon will have a girl." Dr. Fielder said. "Just what you wanted Jeanette." Brittany said. "Yeah." Jeanette said. "You wanted a girl?" Simon asked. "Yeah I wanted a little girl." Jeanette answered. "So what are you going to name her?" Brittany asked. "I really like the name Mercy. Maybe Mercy Mable Seville." Jeanette said, "If that's alright with Simon." "Yeah, I like it." Simon said. "Thanks. That'll be her name then. Mercy Mable Seville." Jeanette said.

**A/N**

_**Sorry it's a short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how you like the name.**_


	16. Miss Miller We Found Out!

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy!!**_

"**Miss Miller, we're back!" Brittany yelled as she and Jeanette walked in the house. "Did you find out the gender?" Miss Miller asked after walking into the living room. "Yeah, a girl!" Jeanette said excitedly. "That's good do you have a name for her?" Miss Miller asked. "Yeah, Mercy Mable Seville." Jeanette replied. "That's nice." Miss Miller said. She walked back into the kitchen to continue doing the dishes. "Hey Jeanette what colors is Mercy gonna have?" Brittany asked "Probably purple." Jeanette replied. "Just like you." Brittany said. **

**  
A/N**

_**Sorry for yet another short chapter. The next chapter's longer. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review. **_


	17. School

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter seventeen! Enjoy!!**_

A month and a week later

Jeanette walked down the hall. For the third day in a row now, the other teenagers snickered ad they seen her. They were surprised that she, Jeanette Miller, the smartest in school, and Simon Seville, the smartest boy in school, were going to be parents by the time they were seventeen. They didn't mind the ridiculing, they still had each, their siblings, and their guardians. The teachers even made remarks on how the smartest kids in school messed up. Brittany walked up to Jeanette. "How can you stand being known as the school screw up?" Brittany asked. "I've dealt with being ridiculed my whole life Brittany." Jeanette said. "Do you think Mercy will be the same way? And just like you?" Brittany asked. "I hope not." Jeanette said. "OMG! Brittany's hanging out with the screw up." A kid snickered. "Shut the hell up." Brittany shot back. "Bitch." A kid whispered. "The screw up is so stupid." Another said. "Don't you think my sister's gonna go through enough?" Brittany asked and got up in the kids face. "Probably not." The girl said. "Brittany let's go." Jeanette said but was too late because Brittany had already thrown a punch. Then, the principal was taking his daily walk around the school. "Both of you Miller girls follow me." Principal Ferguson said, "Now!" Brittany and Jeanette did as told.

In the principal's office

"Now, do you know why in here? I'll tell you anyways, you are now suspended." Principal Ferguson said. "Why?" Jeanette asked. "Well, we have found a problem with how people are acting because of you little condition. And you (points to Brittany) for violence." Principal Ferguson said. "Wait they're treating Jeanette like shit and you're suspending us?" Brittany asked. "There's one more reason you are suspended. Cursing in front of you principal!" Principal Ferguson said. "I don't give a damn what I say in front of you. You're just a bastard anyway!" Brittany shot. "Don't even have a care for humanity?" Jeanette asked. "The world is my garbage can and the people are my slaves. Do you have a problem with that?" Principal Ferguson asked. "Yeah, I do have a problem with that." Jeanette said. "What's going on in here?" The kindhearted Vice Principal Wilson asked. (She was always perky and considerate towards the kids.) "Just handling with suspension." Principal Ferguson answered. "These children shouldn't be suspended. You two darlings go on to class. I'll handle Principal Meany." Vice Principal Wilson said. Brittany and Jeanette giggled as they walked out of the office.

A/N

_I hope you liked this chapter. I did make it longer like I said I would. Please review._


	18. Simon

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter eighteen! To answer emmiexcutie's question, the next the fourth story will be about Alvin and Brittany. The next story is about the difficulties Simon an Jeanette have. And also. Enjoy!!**_

Three days later Saturday

"C'mon Jeanette I really need to fix my make-up! That's like the sixth time you're using the bathroom this hour! Hurry up!" Brittany said and started banging on the door. The door opened. "Sorry Brittany. I can't help it." Jeanette explained. "It's alright I just need to fix my make-up." Brittany said. "Another date with Alvin?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah and I need to look my best." Brittany said. "Alright I leave you so you can do your work." Jeanette said. "Jeanette you have a visitor." Miss Miller called from downstairs. Jeanette walked downstairs. "Hi Simon." She said once she seen him. "Hello Beautiful." Simon said. They walked over to each other. Next they kissed. Then they broke off. "Why'd you have top be so damn romantic Simon?" Jeanette asked. "Why'd you have to be so damn beautiful?" Simon asked.

A/N

_I know it's pretty short but I couldn't think of any more for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though. And also please review._


	19. Principal Meany Pants

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter nineteen! Enjoy!!**_

A month later

"Oh, I didn't know the school let giants in." A kid said after she saw Jeanette. Jeanette just ignored her. "And there's a slut right next to it." A boy laughed. "I'm not a slut. I dress appropriately." Brittany shot back. "So you're a bitch?" Another girl scoffed. "You're the bitch." Brittany laughed back. "BRITTANY MILLER!" Principal Ferguson yelled, "You said those kind of words again!" "And? We all speak that way!" Brittany said. "Do you hate adolescents or something?" Jeanette asked. "Both of you in my office. NOW!" Principal Ferguson yelled. The girls started to do as told. "Ferguson you're such a bastard. You know that right?" Alvin asked as he walked up to the other three. "Seville you too!" Principal Ferguson yelled. "What I do?" Alvin asked innocently. "You three to my office!" Principal Ferguson yelled. "I agree with Alvin that you're a bastard Ferguson." Simon said and walked up to the other four. The only reason he did that was so that Jeanette wasn't alone. "You too Seville!" Principal Ferguson yelled. Jeanette smiled at Simon. "I thought pal was in the word principal, but you don't act like one." Simon said. "All four of you to my office. NOW! Before any more interruptions." Principal Ferguson yelled. The four did as told.

In the principal's office again

"Principal Meany Pants, what is your problem with these chipmunk children?" Vice Principal Wilson asked. "Yeah Principal Meany Pants, what's your problem us?" Alvin asked innocently but enjoying calling him that. "Wilson get out of here!" Principal Ferguson yelled. "I'll be back in minutes though." Vice Principal Wilson said and left the office. "You children are miscreants!" Principal Ferguson yelled. "Just like you're a bastard?" Alvin asked. "Or maybe we should call him a bitch." Brittany laughed. "Then he's an ugly woman. Whoops I mean she's an ugly woman." Alvin snickered. "I'd say." Simon said. "Sure is." Jeanette added. "You kids back to class." Principal Ferguson ordered. "Why? We wanna stay here and make fun of you and call you an ugly woman." Alvin complained. "CLASS NOW!" Principal 'Meany Pants' said. The four went to the class they were supposed to be in.

A/N

I know it's kinda short sorry. I'm sorry and I hope you liked it though. Please review.


	20. The Wedding

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter twenty! They are now seventeen in this chapter. Enjoy!!**_

Three months later

Brittany fixed Jeanette's hair. "This makes you look better. Now you're ready to be a wife." Brittany told her older sister. "I'm not so sure about this Brit." Jeanette said. "You'll be fine." Brittany tried to assure her. "I'm probably just nervous." Jeanette said. "There we go all done." Brittany said happily. "Don't worry Jeanette you'll be fine." Eleanor said. She had gotten out of rehab a month before. "C'mon you need be out there soon." Brittany said. "Alright." Jeanette said. Brittany and Eleanor were the Maids of Honor.

A few minutes later

Jeanette had finished walking down the aisle. "Do you Jeanette Miller take this man Simon Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked. Jeanette felt some wetness. She looked down. "I do." She said worriedly. "Jeanette what's wrong?" Simon whispered. "I think I'm going into labor." Jeanette replied. "Do you Simon Seville take this woman Jeanette Miller to be you lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked. "I do." Simon answered. They signed the papers necessary. "Are you sure you're in labor?" Simon asked. "Either that or I just peed myself." Jeanette replied. "Alright don't worry." Simon said. "Can you go get Brittany?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah then we'll leave. Everyone else can handle everything." Simon said. She laughed even though she was in pain. He went off to do as Jeanette asked of him. He flashed her smile before going. She returned a smile through pain.

Twenty minutes later

Jeanette had been checked into the hospital and changed. She squeezed Simon's hand as another contraction hit. Brittany had walked away. "Brittany come here." Jeanette said. "No thanks." Brittany said. "Brittany get over here." Jeanette said. "Alright. Alright." Brittany said and walked back over. After a while that one stopped. "I'm gonna stay a virgin for a long, long time." Brittany said. "You're a virgin?" Jeanette asked confusedly. "Yeah." Brittany said. "Then why do you have all of pregnancy tests?" Jeanette asked. "Well, I always have a strange feeling whenever I get my period a couple days late I always think that me and Alvin are the next Mary and Joseph." Brittany explained. "Whoa." Simon said. "What?" Brittany asked. "Just what you explained." Simon answered. "That's typical Brittany." Jeanette said. "And what do you mean by that?" Brittany asked. "What I said." Jeanette answered. "What does it mean?" Brittany asked. "That's the normal you." Jeanette said. "Oh, and what do you mean by that?" Brittany asked. "Never mind." Jeanette said. "I wanna know." Brittany said. "Hello Jeanette, you are eight weeks early you know, right?" Dr Fielder asked after she walked in. "Yeah I know." Jeanette said. "Let's see how dilated you are." Dr. Fielder said, "Five centimeters. You're about half way there." Jeanette sighed.

A/N

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please review._


	21. Mercy Mable Seville

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter twenty-one! Enjoy!!**_

An hour later

"Push Jeanette." Brittany said. "SHUT THE HELL UP BRITTANY!" Jeanette yelled. "She's only that way from the misery she's in." Simon said. "He is right." Dr. Fielder added. "It'll be alright Jeanette." Simon said sweetly. "YOU TOO SIMON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" Jeanette yelled. "Just one more." Dr. Fielder said. Jeanette pushed. "It's a girl." Dr. Fielder said. "There. Nothing else." Simon said stroking Jeanette's head. The nurse handed Jeanette the young chipmunk newborn. "Good job." Simon told Jeanette. "Thanks." She replied. "She's our own." Simon said. "Yeah, yeah she is." Jeanette said. "Still Mercy Mable?" Simon asked. "As planned." Jeanette said. "So Mercy Mable Seville?" The nurse asked. "Yeah." Jeanette said. The nurse wrote down the needed information. "Jeanette can I hold our daughter?" Simon asked. "Yeah here." Jeanette handed him Mercy. Jeanette laid against the bed and fell asleep. Simon smiled at his new wife then at his new daughter. "Here Brittany you wanna hold your niece?" Simon asked. "Sure." Brittany replied and took the newborn. "Hello Mercy, I'm your Aunt Brittany." She couldn't help but talk to her niece.

Meanwhile

"Hey anybody seen Simon?" Alvin asked walking up to Theodore and Eleanor. "Nope." Theodore replied. "I haven't seen Brittany and Jeanette for a while either." Eleanor said. Eleanor and Alvin gasped. "What?" Theodore asked innocently, as usual. The other two shook their heads. Poor Theodore was always clueless. "Theodore, Jeanette my have you know." Eleanor said. "What?" Theodore asked. "Labor." Alvin answered. "What's that?" Theodore asked innocently. He really couldn't help that he was kinda clueless. "It means that Jeanette may be having the baby." Eleanor explained. "Oh." Theodore said. "Maybe we should go?" Eleanor asked. "Maybe." Alvin said. "Maybe we should tell Miss Miller and Dave first." Eleanor suggested. "Maybe." Alvin said. "What should we do?" Theodore asked. Eleanor and Alvin sighed.

A/N

_Sorry it's kinda short. I hope you enjoyed it though. And also I know there's more to it but I hate talking about medical crap. That's about the only thing that grosses me out. And please review._


	22. Home

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter twenty-two! Emmiexcutie told me it would be funny if I a few these lines in one of the chapter. I found the lines she told me hilarious. Enjoy!!**_

Three days later at the Millers' house

**Mercy ended up being healthy enough to go home two days later. "You know," Simon said, "I always thought it would be you two who would've been parents before we graduated." "Hey, we're crazy." Brittany said. "Not stupid." Alvin said. "I didn't mean it that way." Simon said. "I still can't believe they're virgins." Jeanette said. "Well it's true. Alright. Deal with it." Brittany said. "It's just hard to believe." Simon said. "Well, we're tryin' to put it off until marriage." Alvin said. "That may be a long time." Simon said. "I know. I told you we aren't stupid." Alvin said. "We just don't wanna you know. Screw up." Brittany said. "Hey! It's not our fault. Mercy was probably meant to be at this age." Jeanette explained. "Yeah and Alvin and I are meant to wait until marriage." Brittany said. "Whoa you used correct grammar." Simon said. "Shut up." Brittany said. "Can I hold my niece?" Alvin asked. "Go on." Jeanette said and handed him Mercy. "You are so weird Alvin." Simon said. "Hey it's my job, don't wear it out." Alvin said. "Even if he is a weirdo he's my weirdo." Brittany said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See someone likes me unlike my older brother." Alvin said. Simon shook his head. "That proves it you hate me!" Alvin said. "Alvin grow up!" Simon said. "I am grown up. I'm hundred percent grown-up." Alvin said. "Grown-up is an immature word." Simon said. "You said it so its not!" Alvin said. "Now give me my daughter." Simon said, "She shouldn't be held by an immature person." "I'm not immature!" Alvin said. "You are so!" Simon said. "Alvin give me Mercy." Jeanette said walking over to the two, "I don't want her to get injured." Alvin handed her Mercy. "Back to the real subject. Am not!" Alvin shouted. "Are so." Simon said. "Am not." "Are so." "SHUT UP!" Brittany yelled. **

**A/N**

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. Please review. **_


	23. Wow!

A/N A/N

_**Here's chapter twenty-three! It's also the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!!**_

Two more days later 12:00am at the Millers' home

Mercy cried once more. "JEANETTE GET YOUR BABY TO SHUT UP!" Brittany yelled from her and Eleanor's room. "Don't worry Jeanette I'll handle her this time." Simon said, put his glasses on, and got up. "Thanks Simon." Jeanette said. "Your welcome." Simon said, "Don't worry Daddy's here." He picked her up. "Please don't be hungry. No smell. Jeanette I think she's hungry." Simon said. "Not again." Jeanette said, put on her glasses, and walked over, "Go on go back to sleep I'll handle her."

7:00am

"You really need to get mute button on her." Brittany said. "I wish I could." Jeanette said. "Jeanette do you want to me to handle her while you and Simon are at school?" Miss Miller asked. "Yes. Thank you so much Miss Miller." Jeanette said. "No problem. You were like that when I first adopted you and your sisters." Miss Miller said. "Jeanette was the one who cried all the time? I thought it would've been Brittany." Eleanor said. "Hey!" Brittany complained. "I guess that's where Mercy Mable gets it." Jeanette said. "Brittany was the one who cried the least." Miss Miller said. "_Wow_!" Eleanor said, "You've gotta be kidding." "No." Miss Miller said. "That's so weird." Jeanette said. "Yeah." Eleanor said. "I'm even surprised." Brittany said.

A/N

_Sorry it's short. I'll start on the third story soon. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review._


End file.
